A bitter sweet
by chocolateflavour
Summary: Misaki and Takumi are being set appart. What will happen when they finally will meet eachother? How will their life be change?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

It was the day of Misaki and Takumi's graduation. Misaki was standing on the top roof of their school. Takumi was standing in front of her with a serious look.

"Okay Takumi, that's enough! Just tell me what's wrong instead of giving me that long serious face," Misaki yelled.

"Misaki, I am going to England," Takumi said. His face was full with sadness.

"What?" Misaki gasped. She never knew that Takumi had to go to England. Sadness filled in her heart.

"Misaki . . ."

"Why?" Misaki said. Tears filled in her eyes. "Why do you have to go to England?"

"Misaki," Takumi said as he looked at her. He was shocked. She hardly ever cried and she was in the verge of crying just by hearing those words from his mouth.

"Why are you leaving me, Takumi? Is it because you hate me, now?" she asked.

"No Misaki! You know that would never happen! I could never hate you," Takumi said as he pulled her into a hug. "Stop blaming yourself! It hurts me so much to see you cry so please stop it!" he pledged.

"Then, why . . . Are you going to England?" Misaki asked.

"My family wants me to take over the company in England but I promise Misaki that I will come back to this country to marry you and make you mine!" Takumi said.

"Shut up, perverted stupid alien!" Misaki scolded.

Takumi just smiled at his fair maiden. "I need you to trust me Misaki. In these couple of years, we can't communicate with each other but I will definitely come to this country soon and make you mine. But till then, we have to be apart, okay?" Takumi said as he patted her hair.

"Stupid!" Misaki said. "I will wait for you Takumi."

"I love you, Misaki," Takumi confessed.

Misaki just blushed.

"You will never change, will you? But, don't do this cute face when you are with other men. I can't share you," Takumi said.

"Stupid pervert!" Misaki said.

"So . . . A kiss?" he asked out of blue.

Misaki just madly blushed. "What are you saying, you idiot?"

"Oh, come on! It is only a kiss! I have to go England, you know?" he asked, coming closer to her. "Wouldn't you miss me at all?"

Misaki looked down, searching for an answer. She did love Takumi and she is going to miss him but she was too embarrassed to say that. "I don't know how to do those thing," she said.

"Then, may be I should teach you," Takumi said as he grabbed Misaki by her waist and pulled her closer. It was enough for him to hear her breathe.

"What are you . . ." before she could finish her sentence, he captured her lips with his.

He deepened the kiss and did a French kiss. After a while, he loosen up a bit and broke the kiss. "Bye Misaki, I have to go to England," Takumi said and went out of Seikha High.

Misaki was very sad but she knew that she could trust Takumi and that kiss made her believe more strongly. She smiled to herself and thought, _Come home soon, Takumi._


	2. Sudden meeting of Misaki and Takumi

Years later . . .

Misaki is now 23 years old and she is a very famous lawyer. Her dad has returned to her home and Misaki somehow had to forgive him because her mom seemed really happy. Her dad started to work as a chef and Suzuna is in college now. Everything has been working well for Misaki but every single moment she missed Takumi. She wanted him to come to their country as soon as possible. She missed his teasing, his annoying face, especially the way he supports her. She wished that Takumi was there to see how she became a very professional lawyer. Their house is not that old house anymore. It has been rebuilt and it now looks like a brand new house. Sakura and Khuga got married and they are currently living in Hokkaido. She really misses her high school life. It has been a very long time since she saw her friend. Because Khuga is the lead singer of his band, he had to transfer to Hokkaido for one of their concerts.

Our story starts from here . . .

Misaki was sleeping on her bed when the alarm clock rang. She yawned as she woke up and stopped the alarm clock. She stood up and went near the mirror and looked herself there. She looked like a total mess. She went to the washroom and got changed.

"Sis, your breakfast is ready!" Suzuna yelled.

"Okay Suzuna, no need to yell," Misaki said as she tied her hair and ran downstairs. She quickly ate breakfast with all her family members and took out her car from the garage and started to drive to work. Yes, she knows how to drive. She just got her driving licence a couple of years ago when she started to work in the Tokyo Law Firm. Her car stopped in front of a huge workplace which was known as the Tokyo Law Firm. She got out of her car and went to her office. While she was going to her office, she could see all the males looking at her. Being the Misaki that she is, she never really understands why all the men look at her that way but the truth is that she has turned to be more beautiful than ever. Her body and characteristics became more feminine. Guess, love can really change a woman, eh?

She went near her table and sat on there and started to work. Suddenly, her phone buzzed and she picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Hello Ms. Ayuzaya," somebody said over the phone.

Misaki quickly recognised the voice. That voice is her boss's. "Hello sir," she said.

"Miss. Ayuzaya, some of our lawyers will be transferring to the Usui Cooperation to handle some work over there. I need you to go to that company and talk to the CEO to make sure which lawyers are transferring from here to Usui Cooperation," her boss said.

"Usui Cooperation? I never heard of that company in Tokyo, sir," Misaki said.

"Yes, that's because the whole company is originally from England. They shifted all their business company and workers here about a couple of days ago. So, Miss. Ayuzaya, I am emailing you the address. Just follow the address and go there. Don't make a mistake because they are our very important customers," the boss said.

"Okay sir," Misaki said as the boss hung up the phone.

So, Usui Cooperation huh? Doesn't that name seem familiar? Misaki thought.

She went out of her office and took her and drove away to the Usui Cooperation. She stopped her car in front of a huge building and parked her car. Then she got out of the car and went in the building. A person came running towards her.

"Excuse me, who are you?" that person said.

"I am Misaki Ayuzaya from the Tokyo Law Firm. I want to meet with the CEO of this company," Misaki replied.

"I am his secretary, Kanou. Please follow me, miss," that person said as he guides her to the CEO's office.

They first took the elevator and went up the building and stopped at a floor. Misaki was looking around the office so she really didn't notice which floor they stopped on. Kanou guided Misaki to a room. He knocked on the door.

A strike voice comes out of the room. "Who is at the door?"

"I am Kanou, sir. A lawyer came here to talk to you," Kanou said.

"Let her in, Kanou," that stick voice replied.

"As you say, sir," Kanou said as he let Misaki in and went back to whatever he was doing.

Misaki went in the room and guess what she saw? Takumi was typing something on his laptop and he was sitting in the CEO's chair. Shock, sadness, happiness, all the emotions popped out in her mind as she slowly said, "Takumi?"


	3. the renion

A small tear escaped from Misaki's eye and she muttered, "Takumi?"

Takumi was typing something on his laptop. As soon as he heard her voice, he stopped typing and looked up and was shocked. Misaki was standing in front of him. "Misaki?" he muttered as he ran towards her and pulled her into a hug.

Misaki just burst into tears. "Takumi," Misaki mumbled. She didn't even know what to say. She never cried in front of anybody but when it comes to Takumi, it's different. She finds herself doing things that she never really does. She hugged him, closely.

"I missed you so much, Misaki," Takumi mumbled as he pulled her closer to him. He cupped her face and started to kiss away her tears. Those kisses were full of love and passion. "No cry, baby!" he whispered into her ears. "I don't care if it a cry of happiness or sadness but please doesn't cry," he said as he made her looked at him. This time, he leaned down and placed his lips on hers'. Misaki lost balance, out of shock, but luckily, Takumi grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close to him.

At first, Misaki was shocked but slowly, she started to kiss him back. After a while, their lunges search for air and they broke away. Takumi took a closer look at his Misaki and he has to admire her beauty. No wonder, men stairs at her.

"I love you, Misaki!" Takumi said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too," Misaki mumbled, shyly.

"Now, don't give me that cute face because then I might do something that I will regret later. After all, I promise you dad and mom to bring you home without getting you pregnant," Takumi said.

"WHAT?!" Misaki was really shocked.

"I told my family about you and my parents went to your home and confirmed about our marriage but none of our parents wants us to do anything too serious until we get married," Takumi said.

"What? When did you do that, Takumi?!" Misaki yelled out of embarrassment.

"Oh, I planned this whole thing a couple of years ago so, my parent went to your house today to ask for your hand. Now, we can be a happily married couple, right?" Takumi said as he hugged her.

"Stay away from me, pervert!" Misaki yelled as she pushed him away. She did like the fact that he is still the same Takumi that she knows but she is too shy to state that.

"How harsh, Misa! You are so sly!" Takumi smirked.

"SHUT UP, PERVERTED ALIEN!" Misaki yelled as she smacked him.

"Ouch, that hurts!" Takumi said. "But Misa-Chan, did you had some work here?"

"Oh yeah, here," she said as she gave him a file. "Look at it and inform me what you think about it. I am going to my office to work on some cases. Bye pervert!" Misaki said.

"Hey Prez," Takumi said. He still calls her that name even though she is not a president now.

"Um?" Misaki looked at him.

"What color is your underwear?"

"STUPID PERVERTED ALIEN!" she said as she slammed the door at him.

Takumi started to laugh. I can never get tired of you, Takumi thought.

Misaki went to her office and finished her work. After she finished her work, she got out of her office and went to the parking lot. She was going to open her car door when somebody whistled. She turned around and saw Takumi.

"Hi, Prez!" Takumi said as he waved his hand.

"Takumi? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came here to drop you home," he said.

"I have my own car, Takumi. Go home, okay?" Misaki said. Though she wanted to talk to Takumi a bit more. Her head was hurting from the work that she was doing at her office. It was too much to handle.

"I told your parents, that I will bring you home, so don't worry. Let me drop you off at your house. Plus, our parents want to talk to us, so come on!" he said as he patted on her head.

"I am not some kind of dog!" Misaki yelled.

"Of course not! Can my beautiful soon to be wife come with me to talk to our parents?" he asked.

Misaki blushed at his sentence. "Idiot!" she said as she sat in his brand new car.

Takumi smiled at her and took the seat beside her in the driver's spot and started to drive. After a while, he stopped the car in front of Misaki's house and got out of the car and helped Misaki getting out of the car.

"Wow! This house looks nothing like before. I am proud of my Misa who turned this house into a very fancy looking modern house!" Takumi said.

"Stop blubbering, you idiot!" Misaki said as she opened the house door. Before she could even do anything, somebody ran towards her and swirl her around and hugged her tightly.

"OH MY GOODNESS! SHE IS SUPPER CUTE! CUTE! CUTE! I ALREADY LOVE MY FUTURE DAUGHTER IN LAW!" that woman said as she started to shake Misaki.

"Mom, you are scaring her!" Takumi said as he set Misaki and his mom apart.

"That's your mom?" Misaki asked. She never saw his parents before so it was kind of shocking for her.

Takumi nodded. "This is my mom, Patricia," he said to Misaki.

"Oh hello, ma'am! How do you do?" Misaki said.

"Aaaaaaaaawwwwww! SHE IS SO CUTE! I AM SO GLAD THAT TAKUMI CHOOSE A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN LIKE YOU! ATLEAST YOU ARE NOT LIKE THAT OTHER WOMAN WHO WAS SO DISGUSTING!" Patricia said.

"What do you mean?" Misaki asked in confusion. Did Takumi had relation with somebody else?


End file.
